Creepypastas in London
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: Creatures of the creepypastas appear throughout London and throughout England causing havoc, pain and death. Being the watchdog of the queen, the only one who can face.


Chapter 1: Laughing Jack (Part 1)

It was a cold night in London when the bloody and tortured body of a little girl named Margareth Blair was found, the little girl was stuck in the wall in a grotesque spectacle. Near there was a female Grim Reaper to collect the soul of that little girl, she hated to collect the souls of the children that came into view and innocent souls who never knew hatred or evil; After the body of the unfortunate girl was taken to Scotland Yard, she hopes there is no one to collect her soul. As the girl had died, her memories were serious, but she was happy although she did not have many friends, she smiled at seeing her memories until he did; a black-and-white clown with a cone nose who smiled a lot, it was he who had killed and tortured as if he were part of a macabre game, it was that despicable person who killed her and she hated him for that.

Elsewhere in the city was Grell Suttcliff who was cleaning his scythe when a strange creature approached him: he was tall, had matte black hair down to his shoulders, paper-white skin, black and white cone nose, He wore striped stockings, had striped sleeves, eyes of a hazy color, black claws, black pants fastened by straps of the same color, sharp teeth and something like feathers on his shoulders. The strange clown approached Grell and took the red haired Grim Reaper's hair between his hands, he blushed and adopted a shy maiden stance because although he was a strange and creepy clown he had a beautiful and manly face.

"I really like your hair" the clown said

"Do you like it ~?" Grell ask as if he was a schoolgirl

"Yeah, it's so bright red"

"oH ~! ... Thanks you, and that I have not gone to the hairdresser"

"It reminds me of mine"

"Eh?"

"My hair ... it was so red and bright"

The clown let go of Grell's hair and left. Grell asked him to stay because he liked what he said, but the clown told him he was not interested in a guy so strange that he was too old to play with him, Grell. He was very offended and began to complain about calling her an 'Old woman' that he was the only one who did not care and other things, but that clown did not care because he wanted the children to be "friends" and not the adults. That clown only cared to find another new friend to play.

…..

In the manor Phantomhive Ciel came the letter of the queen, after two weeks of the murder of that little girl.

My dear boy:

I'm very worried, in all the neighborhoods of London

There has been a wave of horrible murders of children. People do not know

Nothing and has not seen anything; the murders have taken place inside the houses

And the only thing that was found with many sweets near the bodies

Although the police do their best to find the killer but

You have not been successful, so I ask you to find a killer

For the poor children who were victims and the families they fear

Losing their children.

Sincerely

Queen Victoria of the United Kingdom

After reading the letter, Sebastian and Ciel would go to Scotland Yard. When they arrived, everything was upside down with the most monstrous case in the history of London until they considered it worse than the case of Jack the Ripper; Ciel took the opportunity to know the names of the 12 victims and to interview the families of the victims, that was the most difficult part since they were devastated by the death of their children, but all agreed with something: that all the children were loners and they had an imaginary friend named Laughing Jack and he was a clown, he was just an imaginary friend, but it was very strange that all the victims had an imaginary friend like that. Suddenly, a policeman arrived with the news that he had found the body of a new victim of the child killer.

The victim was a gypsy boy named Nazlo Hillich and since the other victims had been tortured and near his body he was full of sweets, however, the body was found in the street and the boy had signs of having run as if he were running away from someone; the parents said the same thing as the other children: he was lonely and had an imaginary friend named Laughing Jack and he was a clown; It was a lot to be a coincidence, so Ciel ordered Sebastian to investigate.

While Ciel examined the crime scene when she was a female figure, it was clearly a girl who dropped the handkerchief when Ciel went to look for the owner, Abberline approached him to greet him.

"Hello Ciel, how are you?" Abberline ask with a jovial smile

"Fine… thanks"

"And what are you doing?"

"Investigating the deaths" Ciel said something irritated

"And I'm interrupting you?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry heh, heh, heh, heh ~"

Luckily for Ciel the owner of the handkerchief was close. She was in a corner giving bread to the poor, she was a pretty girl of her age: she had long wavy brown hair, blue-green eyes, white skin, rosy cheeks and long lashes; she wore a flowered dress and wore a black hat. The girl realized that Ciel was looking at her so she turned to see him, smiled at him in greeting and returned with what he was doing; Ciel blushed at this and just returned his handkerchief.

"Excuse me miss, you dropped your handkerchief"

"It is not mine"

"What?!"

"What is not mine, I do not have a handkerchief of that color"

"I'm sorry, apparently I interrupted you"

"Don't worry, even though I do not know his name"

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive"

"Nice to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive. My name is Pamela West"

As every Saturday she , her little brother Phillip and his father went to give food to the poor but the little boy started playing and separated from his family, coming to an alley where he was attracted by a circus music played by an accordion that made him go further into the alley where he found a strange black and white clown; that clown smiled a lot and swayed on a big ball while throwing multicolored confetti all over the place. Little Phillip was astonished to see the clown but he did not get scared like any other but for some reason that clown caused him a lot of confidence even though the boy hated strangers.

"Come one, come all! Be big or small to see the best clown! The one, the only one. Me!"

"Who you are?"

"I'm glad you ask. My name is Laughing Jack and I am a magical clown"

"A magical clown? For real?"

"Of course! You want us to be the best friends ~ ... or ... you do not want to be friends with a clown without colors" he finish with a sad tone

"Of course I want to! I always wanted a friend to play with ... I don't like the children of my father's friends"

"Well, it's said! We will be the best friends in the world!"

"Yes!" Exclaimed happy the child "oh! By the way, my name is Phillip West"

"Its fine and I'll call you Kido ~" he said giving him candies

Little Phillip was very happy to have a new friend, since the death of his mother who had become a lonely child and even more so with the overprotection of his father who, after losing his wife, took care of his children as if they were gold to the point of not leaving them or breathing; It was since then that nothing in the West family did the same thing again. Suddenly, Jack had to hide quickly and disappeared because someone else had appeared in that alley and it was Sebastian, the butler of the Phantomhive manor, when little Phillip saw him he felt very distrust since since the death of his mother he saw with bad eyes strangers.

What is he doing here only, little master?

-I do not talk to strangers!

-That's very good but it's not good that he's alone here

-I'm leaving

\- Wait little master, I accompany him

Little Phillip did not want to go with Sebastian and this had a better convincing when he crawled with Ciel talking to Miss West, who told him about the charities of his father when Sebastian appeared with Phillip took the hand. The boy tried to let go until he bit, but when Sebastian released him it was a kick and it was a hug to his sister, Ciel did not understand anything. Who was that child? And what did Sebastian do? Was he trying to drag me here?

"I'm sorry sir but my little brother does not like strangers" Pamela apologized

"I understand, my lady" Sebastian answered rubbing his leg where the child kicked him

"Who is this child, Pamela" - Ciel asked

"Is my little brother Phillip"

"Pamela, Phillip! Are here! I've been looking for them! " in that appeared the father of the childs, the Marquis of West " where were they?"

"I'm sorry dad ... me ..."

"The fault is mine, I stopped her because I thought I had lost something and we began to talk" Ciel apologized

"I understand" then he addressed his children "let's go children"

The marquis left with his children leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone, in that Sebastian gave his young master a folder with drawings of the victims where everyone had a kind of black and white clown; in all the drawings the clown was drawn with candy, juggling and throwing colored confetti. At that moment Ciel understood that Laughing Jack was not an imaginary friend but a man, a deranged and sick man who was killing innocent children, and for some reason he began to suspect the Marquis West so he ordered Sebastian to investigate it; However, Ciel was very wrong because Laughing Jack was not a human being and he was looking at him very angry because they wanted to take away his little friend and ruin his plans, but if that little grumbler wanted that then he would not make them so easy.

Upon arriving at the manor Sebastian already had information about the Marquis West and his family. It turns out that they own a large smelting and construction industry, that the Marquis turned to charities for the poor and needy, who previously lived in Liverpool but moved to London 7 years ago but what was most surprising was what happened to the marquise West.

"Marquis West's wife died 7 years ago and 2 months later the Marquis moved to London with their children"

"How did the Marquise West die?"

"She was killed"

"What?!"

"She was found in the middle of the street with clothes made jerks, the column shattered, the skull split and with clear signs of having been attacked. They never found the killer"

"The Marquees was suspicious?" Ciel ask seeing the photo of the marchioness who looked a lot like Pamela

"No, he was devastated so he was not considered a suspect"

Ciel did not keep asking and ordered Sebastian to have the carriage ready as they would go to the West manor. When Sebastian left the office, Ciel whispered: "I'm sorry Pamela."

….

In the West manor. Phillip and Laughing Jack played and got into trouble, the clown gave candy to the boy and taught him magic tricks. Both played a thousand and one things and also spoke, Laughing Jack told him about many stories and Phillip told him about his mother although the child thought he had died of fever because his father hid him as he died; the clown always consoled his little friend by giving him a smile when the child started crying when he was scolded for talking to himself. While Phillip and Laughing Jack were playing pirates, they passed through the living room where Pamela was taking care of some canaries.

"Who is she, Kido?" Laughing Jack asked

"She's my sister Pamela is taking care of mom's canaries`"

"She's cute"

"Yes, dad says she looks like mom ... I was very little and I don't remember how she was"

"What was your mom's name, Kido?"

"She was called Debora, Debora West"

In that Ciel arrived asking to speak with the Marquess West who received him in his office, Phillip and Laughing Jack showed up to be able to listen to the conversation, all at the clown's request since everything was part of their plans and Ciel and Phillip's family did not fit in your plans. Marquess West did not like Ciel because he felt there was something strange and sinister about him, and the Marquis was going to protect his children, which was all that remained after his beloved Debora died, and he was going to protect them from everything. Wrong or anyone who did not inspire confidence. At first they talked about things until they got to what Ciel came from.

"Do you know the case of the child killer?"

"Yes, it's horrible, I have a son that age but .why do you ask me that?"

"Only simple but actually vid to commission your company to build a new store for my company"

"Well, in that case, it was not necessary to come here"

"I prefer to do things personally" Ciel said with a smile

"I understand, Earl Phantomhive"

"I understand that you're widower"

-Yes I am

"And that his wife was killed in the street"

"How do you know that?!"

To the bad luck, Phillip had heard everything and could not believe, Phillip had always believed that his mother had died of fever, but actually had killed a madman. Why they never told him the truth? Who could want to kill his mother? When the tears began to roll down his cheeks, Ciel and the Marquees West realized that Phillip was there and had listened to the whole conversation, the boy ran to his room ignoring his sister who was asking him what was happening to him, he will lock himself up in his room to cry and not open the door to anyone; Marquees West blamed Ciel for this and for the fact of his house, Pamela did not want to look at it. Before leaving, Ciel told Sebastian to watch over the West family, but Sebastian got a little distracted with the family cat Persian.

In his room. Phillip could not stop crying when he discovered the truth about what happened to his mother, beside him was Laughing Jack who consoled him and gave him sweets to make him feel better.

"Why? Because they hid it from me? I don't understand, she was my mother! - Phillip said between tears"

-That is very unfair Kido, they lied to you

"You think Pamela knew it too?"

"Kido. Everyone has lied to you and excluded you from family decisions"

"Why?"

"Because they are selfish and want to have you in a world of lies woven by your dad"

"Don't! don't! It's not my father's or Pamela's fault! It's from that Count Phantomhive! ... He's his fault! I hate him!"

"Quiet Kido, I promise that I'll take care of that"

Laughing Jack hugged the boy until he was calm and fell asleep, and the clown took the opportunity to get rid of the strangers who were circling.

While Sebastian was going through the manor West to investigate Mr. West even though he could not find anything to incriminate the marquis, although what most mattered to the demon butler was that the family also had a Siamese cat, a Norwegian forest cat, a Maltese cat, a Russian blue cat and a Himalayan cat; the butler was fascinated with those fine cats, however, it would not last. Before the eyes of the demon butler one of the arms of Laughing Jack stretched like a snake and with great agility trapped each of the cats, wrapping them to immobilize them and squeezed them to death, after killing the last cat they heard a mocking laughter; Sebastian was furious and was after that being that had killed those beautiful cats in front of him but could not find it because that being was very fast and seemed to teleport from one place to another while the laughter became more strident until the manor's butler Phantomhive surrendered and returned to the manor but was determined to kill that being for killing those cats. When he returned to the mansion he told Ciel everything and he thought that Laughing Jack was not a human being but an evil being but Ciel remained incredulous.

"Did you talk to Pamela?" Ciel asked

"Yes"

"What did she say?"

"She not want to know anything about you"

" ... " Ciel was very frustrated when he heard this

"Excuse young master but it seems he is interested in Lady Pamela" Sebastian said brusquely

-Shut up! And better bring me the tea!

-Yes, my lord

That afternoon was normal and quiet until bedtime. When Ciel fell asleep, he dreamed that he was in a kind of amusement park, very macabre and gray, he walked along the endless road of empty shops, that place had a horrible black and white appearance, like stuffed toys in the games shops, the carousels, etc. They had a sick smile and they felt as if they were looking at him even though he was the only person in that place, Ciel much faster because of that feeling; Suddenly, the young Earl Phantomhive was attracted by a macabre and grotesque version of the song "Pop goes the weasel" and followed that music until he reached a totally black circus tent whose only light came from inside, when he entered he saw that it was full of horribly disfigured and mutilated children: some had cuts all over their bodies, others suffered severe burns, some had body parts amputated, others had no face, some had no eyes or nose and others were together in all these conditions; Among those children, Ciel was able to recognize the 12 victims. And in the center of the stage was that clown who appeared in the drawings of the victims, he is Laughing Jack.

"Come one, come all! Be big or small to see the best clown! The one, the only one! Me, Laughing Jack!"

"Suddenly Laughing Jack stuck his nebulous gaze on Ciel"

"Hello! Grumpy little guy, are you having fun?"

"Laughing Jack" Ciel whisper when he see him

"I see you know me and as you know me I'll tell you that I'm getting tired of your presence on my way"

"I don't care!"

"I would have to care, you see I do not like meddling and spoiled kids like you"

"Do you think you scare me? I'm the queen's watchdog! I'm not scared of the infrahuman freaks like you!"

-kukukuku ~ The boy was raised by wolves and then he ate them ~

-What did you say?!

"I will only tell you that you will not stop me from getting what I want and that it will be mine again!"

Before Ciel answers him, those children throw themselves on him, wrap him, leaving him immobilized, scratching his flesh and laying him down violently on the ground to tear the flesh; while the children smashed everything that could hear the horrible and strange laughter of Laughing Jack. Ciel woke up suddenly bathed in sweat, after reassuring him that all the toys of the new season of his company were face to face in his entire room; The young earl understood that this clown was not human and that he was more dangerous than he thought.

That same morning was a mistake for Marques West, that although the Marquis was not Laughing Jack, that clown had bad intentions with that family.

"What do you think it is Laughing Jack, Sebastian?" Ciel asked

" An infamous murderer" Sebastian replied remembering how he killed those cats

"I don't mean that!"

"I think he is"

"I mean, if he's a demon"

"No, if he was, I would give an account"

"And what do you think?"

"I confess that I feel confused, I do not know what it is and it is the first time I see a creature of his ilk"

Ciel was really frustrated not to understand what was happening. What the hell was going on in London? Suddenly he saw Marquess West in a coffee shop with some friends, so Ciel got off the carriage to talk to him. The Marquis seemed no longer angry with him for meddling in family matters and especially that Phillip knew the horrible death of his mother, and he greeted him very politely but also wondered when he asked to speak with him.

"Laughing Jack, did you hear that name?"

"Laughing Jack? It's the name of Phillip's imaginary friend"

"It's not an imaginary friend"

"What? What nonsense is this?"

"In the case of the killer of child, all the victims had an imaginary friend with that name"

"It's very hard to believe, it's just an imaginary friend!"

"you said protect your children from all evil, and then protect them from this!"

"Good afternoon, Earl Phantomhive"

It was the only thing the Marquis said before retiring, when Ciel and Sebastian were going to return to the car seen in Laughing Jack, who had many balloons in one hand and greeted them with a malevolent smile. Both chased him but took different paths through London: Sebastian walked through the streets of London and Ciel to the library in London where Laughing Jack was and did not stop provoking Ciel.

"Cielito, Why are you running in the library? That is wrong"

"Shut up and it seems!" He said with the gun in his hand

"What is it that you have in your hand? Is it a weapon? You can hurt yourself Cielito"

"What do you see?"

"Suddenly, Laughing Jack appeared on the second floor of the library with a blue balloon in his hand"

"Here I am, Cielito! Do you want a balloon? No? BECAUSE IT TAKES MANY!"

Thousands of colorful balloons began falling from the library sky, but when they exploded they exploded slowly in blood, the most horrible thing was that they seemed to have flesh, small bones and something that seemed vilis inside, and when they exploded, it gave heartbreaking cries that seemed to be children little ones, when one of those balloons exploded in Ciel's face, he was horrified and tried to get out of there.

"That Ciel! Go away! You're too old to play with me! All those cops and that butler are too old to play with me! hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Suddenly Ciel collided with Pamela but she had something different, she looked different as more malicious, her smile seemed somewhat Machiavellian, the blue-green of her eyes was something opaque and her clothes were gray; however, when he saw her he calmed down and even more when she gently stroked his cheeks. They both sat down so that Ciel would calm down and Pamela would not stop looking at him with those eyes that looked Machiavellian while she smiled coldly but Ciel seemed not to notice.

-You are better? - Pamela asked

Yes, thanks Pamela

-What happened?

-It's a long story but it's better if you do not know it

-It has to do with Laughing Jack - he said in an intriguing way

-As you found out? What did your father say?

-It does not matter

With those words Pamela hugged him and Ciel let him hug her until she could see the back of her glass, and the arm around her back was not the white and thin arm of Pamela West but a long arm, with black and white stripes and long black claws; It was so much the impression that Ciel abruptly released Pamela but who saw was not the West girl but Laughing Jack who laughed at him with much mischief.

"Kiss me, grumpy little guy ! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ciel could not with the disgust and terror that caused him that event that ran out of the library while listening to the horrible laughter of the clown.

On the other hand in the manor West. Little Phillip and Jack Laughing played with the child's toys, the clown felt that Ciel and Sebastian were already out of combat and could continue to give free reign to his plan, Phillip also was different from his previous friends and maybe he could get what he wanted. I was looking for but first I had to win the child completely and for that I needed time.

"You love me, Kido?"

"Yes, I love you so much, Laughing Jack. You're my best friend"

"And I love you, Kido"

"Why did you ask me that?"

"By nothing, I just wanted to know what you would do for me like me for you"

"I would do a lot for you because you are my best friend"

"I know Kido, I know"

The clown stroked the boy's head and they continued playing, not knowing that Pamela was watching them from the corner of the door. She had the suspicion that Laughing Jack was not a mere imaginary friend since that "imaginary friend" came to her strange things had happened to her, however, what Pamela did not know was that Laughing Jack had plans for her.

... ...

TO BE CONTINUE


End file.
